Treacherous
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless, This slope is treacherous, and I, I, I like it. This hope is treacherous, this daydream dangerous, this hope is treacherous.


Treacherous

A/N: Okay this is gonna be the background of the story and introducing the OC characters. Just because they're OC doesn't mean they aren't important.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

She was leaving, she didn't have to say it I could see it in her eyes. I wasn't the same as I had been when we got together. Work was wearing her down and me bringing home the Hell I saw every day wasn't helping. Hell Hanna was 3 anyone she saw she had to tell about her superhero daddy and every little detail of work. I looked up from my coffee cup and saw Emily standing there in the doorway with a soft smile on her lips. I returned it and went straight back to staring at the cup in my hands. All we did was fight anymore, no use in trying to prolong what we both knew was coming.

"I got a job offer in LA…and I'm taking it.' She said softly. Emily had been my best friend for 15 years, had been my foster sister in the last home I stayed in. She was my soul mate in every way shape and form. I just couldn't put her above my damn job, and that was my fault not hers. "Hanna wants to stay with you. I told her we would talk it over." I nodded slowly; we both knew Hanna could stay with me, not that she would be much better off with Emmy.

"You know she can't stay with me Em." I said looking up with tears in my eyes. I was losing both my girls. I stood and walked over pulling her into my arms and I could hear her quiet cries. I kissed the top of her head and swayed her back and forth. Hoping this would provide comfort but I knew it wouldn't. "She needs to be with you." I said taking her face in my hands and staring into her eyes. This would be the last time I got to see her, hold her, and touch her. So I spent my time drinking in the features that would always be burned into my mind.

Her long blonde hair that fell in soft ringlets. Her dark brown eyes that sparkled with fire as she read and reread her case file. Her pale skin that would burn if she went even 30 minutes outside without sunscreen on. She leaned up and kissed me softly. That was another thing that would be burned into my mind she was so petite. Like a little girl compared to her father. Her height 5'3'' compared to my 6'1'' often had people staring. She gave off the aura of someone needing protecting when that was far from the truth, that's what I would miss most…her fiery persona. "We're leaving today Chester." She mumbled into my chest and I held her tighter.

"I know, I saw your bags this morning." I said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled and leaned into my touch. God I was gonna miss her and my baby girl, but Hanna would be better off with Emmy in the long run. At least I hope so. "Can I see her before you go?" Emmy nodded and we walked up to Hanna's room hand in hand. I opened the door and there she was painting at her little table. I smiled and walked over sitting down.

"Wanna help daddy?" Little Hanna asked not looking up from her picture. I smiled and twirled one of her brown ringlets around and around my finger. Without warning she turned and wrapped her little arms around me. Shocked I sat there a minute before letting a tear fall and hugging her back. "I'll come back and see you daddy." She said squeezing me harder. Little cutie had overheard our whole conversation.

"Right mommy?" She asked turning back to Emmy and I turned back too. She nodded with a hand over her mouth and tears falling down her eyes. Hanna let go of me and ran over to Emily wrapping her arms around her legs and Emmy let her sobs come out. I walked over and held her letting my own tears fall. She didn't want to leave but this was for the best, hopefully if I keep saying that it might get somewhat better as time goes on.

"I love you Chester." She mumbled weakly into my shoulder and I knew she was struggling to get anything out at this point in time. I nodded and let go of her. I held my arms out and Hanna ran into them.

"Take care of mommy okay?' I said holding her tight and not wanting to let either one of them go. I felt her nod and I sat her down. They needed to be going. Emily ruffled her hair and Hanna turned around in the doorway and looked at me.

"Bye bye daddy." Bye bye my baby girl.


End file.
